OS et Costumes Recueil d'OS 1
by Benelie
Summary: je publie ici mes OS, Drabbles, ... sur Ron Chap1 et 2: RonHermy Chap 3: RonHarry Chap 4: Ron et ? allez voir! :D
1. Entêtant tictac

Coucou!

Voila un recueil de mes drabbles, OS, ... bref tout ce qui se lit rapidement! J'espere que ça vous plaira!

Je l'uploaderais en fonction de mes creations. Il n'y aura pas de suite a toutes les fic publiées ici, mais si ça vous plait ou non, laissez un message. C'est toujours sympa de voir que les gens vous encourage:D

* * *

On commence ici avec la reponse au defi "horloge".

**Titre:** Entêtant tic tac  
**Thème:** Horloge  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi snif  
**Rating:** PG  
**Paring:** Ron centric avec un peu de ship Ron/Hermione  
**Nombre de mots:** 492

* * *

Tic tac… le bruit entêtant de l'horloge me rappelle à quel point le sommeil me fuit. Je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit sans trouver le sommeil.

Tic tac… tic tac… Je profite de cette insomnie qui je l'espère sera temporaire pour songer à toi qui dors dans la chambre d'à coté. J'imagine tes cheveux éparpillés sur ton oreiller, ton visage paisible sur lequel flotte un léger sourire à l'opposé du masque qui l'habite en plein jour.

Tic tac… Je suis persuadé que cette horloge me nargue. Des que je commence à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, son ronronnement se fait plus entêtant. Elle ne supporte pas que je rêve de toi. Des que tu apparais dans mes rêves, ce fichu réveil se met à sonner comme pour me signifier que je ne pouvais le tromper.

Tic tac… Ce bruit va me rendre fou. Il exacerbe mes peurs, celles que je croyais les plus profondément enfouies. Comment ne pas penser à ce qui nous entoure alors que le sommeil m'échappe de plus en plus. Ce bruit se fait de plus en plus obsédant, ma respiration se mêle au rythme du temps qui passe. Il m'hypnotise, m'ensorcelle. Mais cette satanée horloge n'arrivera pas à accomplir son sombre dessein. Non je ne m'abandonnerais pas dans les bras du désespoir. Ce serait trop lâche. Il est plus facile de se perdre dans la dépression et subir les évènements que de les combattre. Vivre est une raison suffisante pour affronter ce que demain nous réserve. Je veux te voir à nouveau heureuse, je veux pouvoir t'avouer que je t'aime, je veux que nous ayons un avenir commun…

Tic Tac… le tic tac entêtant de l'horloge posée sur ma table de nuit sonne comme le glas. Le glas, un son pour chaque oreille de mort… Non je ne veux pas mourir, je ne m'avouerais pas vaincu avant d'avoir combattu…

Tic tac… J'essaye d'évacuer de mon esprit toutes mes noires pensées : la guerre, la peur de te perdre, de voir les êtres que j'aime disparaître.

Soudain un bruit étrange me tire de mon lit. Un froissement, un soupir, un frôlement. Je reconnaîtrais ton pas léger entre mille. Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre essayant de te sentir à travers ce morceau de bois. J'essaye de te toucher avec mon esprit, de sentir ton souffle à l'aide de mon amour. Je pose la main sur la poignée, prêt à ouvrir la porte lorsque mon courage serait revenu quand je la sens tourner entre mes doigts. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je me recule, ne sachant quoi faire. La porte s'ouvre te révélant à moi, les yeux trempés de larmes. Sans un mot, je te prends dans mes bras, remerciant cette maudite horloge de m'avoir tenu éveillé afin d'être toujours là pour toi. Peu à peu tes sanglots disparaissent et nous restons là dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bercé par un tendre tic tac.


	2. Quatre, deux fois deux, un plus trois

Voila un deuxieme OS que je ne trouve pas assez travaillé mais je voulais tout de meme participer au defi "Quatre".

**Titre:** Quatre, deux fois deux, un plus trois, deux plus deux...  
**Thème:** Quatre  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi snif  
**Rating:** PG  
**Paring:** Harry/Ginny et Ron/Hermione  
**Resumé:** Suite du tome 6... (pas franchement clair comme resumé :p)  
**Nombre de mots:** 579

* * *

_Quatre, deux fois deux, un plus trois, deux plus deux. Voilà ce qu'était leur groupe. Quatre amis, deux fois deux êtres qui s'aiment, une plus le trio, deux garçons plus deux filles._

Harry avait, suite a la mort de Dumbledore, décidé de ne plus remettre les pieds a Poudlard et de partir à la recherche des horcruxes. Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de le suivre, comme lors de leurs précédentes aventures. Harry avait bien tenté de les dissuader mais leur volonté était trop forte, et l'envie profonde d'Harry de se retrouver seul était trop faible.

Mais il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il ne cèderait pas : Ginny. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'accompagne, qu'elle voit les horreurs qu'il lui serait amené à faire. Et puis il devait se l'avouer, à son contact, son cœur s'attendrirait trop et ça il ne le voulait pas. Il voulait garder toute sa haine et sa rancœur pour détruire le meurtrier de ses parents, de son mentor, de son parrain… Et avoir Ginny près de lui l'en empêcherait, parce qu'il aurait peur pour elle, et qu'il aurait peur pour lui, peur de lui faire peur.

_Quatre, deux fois deux, une plus trois… Une plus trois… Oui c'est ce qui résumait leur groupe…_ Une plus trois puisque Ginny avait été mise de coté… Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle avait montré qu'elle était autant capable que son frère ou son amie lors de l'attaque au ministère. Et puis elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry décider seul de leur avenir. Elle aussi avait le droit de parole. Et pour elle, ce qui était inadmissible c'est qu'ils ou plutôt qu'IL la laisse sur le bord de la route comme un animal encombrant.

_Quatre, deux fois deux… Ce n'était plus tout à fait cela ou pas encore le cas…_ Ron et Hermione n'arrivait pas à se le dire préférant les disputes aux déclarations d'amour. Hermione se disait au fond d'elle-même qu'avouer à Ron tout ce qu'elle ressentait était comme partir vaincue. Non elle aurait le temps après, après tout ça, pour le lui dire. Pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle s'intéressait aux garçons. Ron, quant à lui, n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage nécessaire à cette action. Il ne cessait de s'incriminer, se détestant pour sa lâcheté, lui un Gryffondor, lui un Weasley, lui qui allait aider son ami à combattre le sorcier le plus cruel de tous les temps, pas encore mort mais plus tout à fait en vie.

_Quatre… Voilà ce qu'ils étaient à présent_. Prêts à tout, plus forts que jamais. Ginny les avaient suivis malgré la demande d'Harry. Elle ne voulait pas être loin de lui. Elle voulait profiter de tous les moments qu'elle pouvait voler. Et si malgré son amour, son aide, LEUR aide, ils venaient à échouer, elle n'aurait aucun regret, elle aurait donné le meilleur d'elle-même Si sa fille venait à lui demander « Maman, tu as fais quoi pendant la grande guerre ? » Elle pourrait la regarder dans les yeux et lui parler de l'homme merveilleux était Harry. Harry Potter le survivant. Mais elle en était sure. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de ça. Elle vivrait avec lui pour toujours et il sera là pour voir ses enfants grandir un jour…

Quatre, pour être plus forts, quatre pour le vaincre… Parce que l'amour est l'arme la plus puissante, la seule arme capable de Le détruire…


	3. Hermione sait

**Titre**: Hermione sait, et je sais qu'elle sait

**Pairing:** Harry/Ron  
**Rating:** PG  
**Nombre de mots:** 843  
**Theme: **Hermione sait

**Disclamer:** Bon ben malheureusement rien n'est a moi (sinon ça ferait longtemps que Ron aurait avoué à Hermione:p)

**Note:** Bon ben un petit texte, ecrit rapidement parce que j'avais le temps entre 2 trucs... Et puis aussi parce que j'ai adoré le theme... OS librement inspiré de BBM (oui oui je suis droguee!). J'espere que ça vous plaira, et que ça paraitra credible!

* * *

Hermione sait… Je sais qu'elle sait mais elle ne veut pas me le dire. Elle attend sûrement que je fasse le premier pas, que je lui avoue… tout. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, à la trahir.  
Je l'entends le soir, lorsqu'elle est dans la salle de bain. Elle cache ses pleurs et ses sanglots derrière cette porte close mais je sais… Je sais qu'elle n'est pas heureuse, je sais qu'elle commence petit a petit à me détester, à regretter toute notre histoire, à se haïr. Mais comment lui faire comprendre que derrière cette trahison se cache un amour, un amour incontrôlable, un amour qui dépasse de loin tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Cet amour me consume de l'intérieur, il bouffe peu a peu notre intimité, il détruit notre relation. Je la sens qui prend peu a peu ses distances, je sens qu'elle s'éloigne imperceptiblement de moi. Devant les autres nous restons ce couple unis, parents de deux magnifiques enfants, mais nous savons très bien elle et moi que ceci n'est qu'une façade, qu'un mal bien plus puissant que le mage noir nous ronge : le mensonge.  
Tout remonte à si loin maintenant. Oui si loin… Pourtant il me semble que c'était hier que nous étions tous les trois à rire dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et puis après la mort de Dumbledore, nous sommes partis, toujours unis, a la recherche des Horcruxes. Hermione a du repartir un soir, ayant reçu un hibou de son père l'informant que sa mère était au plus mal. Hermione… Je me sens coupable de lui avoir voler sa jeunesse, de lui avoir volé sa vie… Lors de son départ, nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. Puis son absence a fait place à la solitude, pesante, oppressante. Nous parcourions des dizaines de kilomètres chaque jour, m'obligeant à ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à avancer. Mais le soir… Le soir, le sommeil me fuyait, me laissant seul face à mon abandon. J'écoutais Harry qui cherchait lui aussi dans le noir de la nuit un moyen de lutter contre elle… Et un soir, j'ai senti sa main se poser sur mon bras, le caressant tendrement. J'avais besoin de ça, j'avais besoin de tendresse, d'amour, d'affection pour ne pas me noyer dans ce flot d'horreur que nous affrontions chaque jour. J'avais besoin de chaleur humaine pour combattre son absence étouffante. Et lui, en avait besoin aussi. J'ai alors posé ma main sur la sienne pour le guider sur mon torse, lui faisant comprendre combien j'en avais envie.  
La tendresse a fait place au désespoir, un désespoir passionné comme si le simple fait de nous toucher, de nous aimer ce soir là, allait nous détruire à jamais, comme si le simple fait d'oser faire ce que nos corps réclamaient allait nous démolire avant que le jour ne se lève.  
Nous avons fait l'amour… Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble parce que nous avons partagé plus qu'un moment de sexe. Nous avons réellement fait l'amour, nous avons échangé de l'amour durant cette nuit qui nous marqua pour toujours. Nous avons franchi une limite et nous savions au réveil que jamais plus nous ne pourrions revenir comme avant. Chaque soir mon corps réclamait le sien, chaque soir, nos « rencontres » se faisaient plus violentes, plus passionnées mais aussi plus tendre et plus douce.  
Et puis Hermione est revenue. Triste, désespérée. Mon cœur a à nouveau fondu devant son regard chocolat. Mais mon corps n'arrivait pas à oublier l'étreinte si enivrante d'Harry. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, passant de l'un a l'autre en évitant qu'ils aient le moindre soupçon. Je préférais me perdre dans mes mensonges que de leur faire subir cette solitude qui m'avait démolie au départ d'Hermione.  
C'est dans cette situation pleine de non dit que nous avons combattu le mage noir, c'est ainsi que nous l'avons combattu. Mais après la victoire, il a fallu que je choisisse. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Hermione seule, orpheline, dans ce monde dévasté par la guerre. Harry avait toujours Ginny pour l'épauler. Mais Hermione ? Qui la soutiendrait si je l'abandonnais ? Et puis, je l'aimais…  
Nous nous sommes mariés un 11 mai sous un cerisier en fleur. Hermione est tombée rapidement enceinte. Mais derrière ce bonheur apparent, un malaise nous consumait petit a petit. Il me manquait, plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Et un jour, je l'ai revu, au seuil de ma petite maison animée de rires d'enfants. Et là j'ai su, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Je l'ai plaqué contre le mur extérieur, nous cachant d'Hermione, et j'ai emprisonné ses lèvres.  
Depuis cet épisode, depuis 5 ans maintenant, nous trahissons celles que nous avons aimées, celles qui nous ont rendus meilleurs.  
Hermione sait, et je sais qu'elle sait. Un jour, je sais aussi qu'elle me quittera pour un autre, parce que je le mérite, parce que depuis 5 longues et merveilleuses années, je la trompe avec notre meilleur ami, parce que durant des mois je n'ai pas arrêté de la trahir.  
Hermione sait, et je sais qu'elle sait… 


	4. Aussi vrai que je suis roux!

Bonjour à tous!

Je suis de retour avec un petit OS qui etait une reponse à un petit jeu sur rouxattitude: Easter Egg. En gros, on tirait au sort 2 paring, 2 mots, 2 lieux et il fallait écrire une histoire avec 1 de chaque. Donc voila vous verrez au cours de l'histoire ce que j'ai choisi.

Sinon j'ai remarqué que mon precedent OS ne vous a pas beaucoup plu vu qu'il y a pas eu de reviews. Je vais etre un peu chiante mais sachez que pour un auteur c'est tres important de savoir ce que pense ces lecteurs. Que vous aimiez ou pas, laissez une petite review avec ne serait-ce que "bien" ou "nul" ou ... Il y a des auteur de talent qui publient de moins en moins ici simplement parce qu'il y a de moins en moins de personne qui envoient des reviews. Si vous aimez lire des fics, postez des reviews:D

Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Titre **: Aussi vrai que je suis roux !  
**Paring** : Ron/Angelina Johnson ou Ron/Fleur Delacour  
**Lieux** : Salle de bain des préfets ou tour d'astronomie  
**Mots** : chocolat ou massage  
**Rating** : PG 13 avec un tout petit peu de M (mais juste pour ce qui est suggéré)  
**Nombre de mots** : 828

* * *

Ron n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait embrassé… Cette déesse qui irradiait de beauté partout où elle passait, l'avait embrassée. Certes, ce n'était qu'un chaste baiser sur la joue, mais Ron était sûr, aussi vrai qu'il était roux, qu'elle lui aurait donné plus s'ils n'avaient été que tous les deux. Il avait bien entendu senti le regard courroucé d'Hermione sur lui lorsqu'il s'était retourné rouge comme une tomate suite à ce moment d'intimité. Mais, après tout, n'avait-elle pas été au bal de Noël avec son bulgare ? Pourquoi devait-il se soucier d'elle alors que la fille de ses rêves était prête à lui donner ce dont il rêvait ?  
Ron se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard tout en rêvant à ce baiser. Il savait qu'il allait être envié de tous les garçons, lui qui avait ravi le cœur de la plus jolie fille présente en ces lieux. Et il savait qu'il devrait se montrer à la hauteur, ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Il fut alors pris d'une terrible angoisse… Et si petit Ronnie décidait de baisser les bras juste sous ses yeux ? Jamais il n'arriverait à s'en remettre ! Il avait entendu Dean leur conter cette mésaventure : Il devait rejoindre Louisa, une jolie Pouffsouffle pour sauter le grand pas et lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé nu devant elle, Petit Deanou avait craché d'épuisement avant même le début des préliminaires. La fille s'était alors mise à rire ce qui lui fit encore plus perdre ses moyens…  
Ron avait terriblement peur que ça lui arrive… « Mais de toute façon, se dit-il, il ne faut pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, il faut déjà que je la retrouve ! Je suis sure qu'elle m'attend quelque part, et qu'elle veut m'offrir le baiser dû au héros que je suis… »  
Perdu dans ses rêveries, Ron se retrouva au pied de l'escalier menant à la tour d'astronomie. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa belle :  
« - Hummm c'est toâ! J'aurès reconnu ton ôdeur entreuh mille !»  
Ron ne pouvait croire qu'elle l'attendait ici et qu'elle était tellement folle de lui et de son corps qu'elle pouvait le reconnaître juste à l'odeur de son parfum ! Il posa son pied sur la première marche quand elle parla de nouveau :  
« Non ! Attends ! Je me sens si… anxieuse que tu me voies ainsi ! Chut ! Ne dis rien… », ajouta-t-elle alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche. Comment arrivait-elle à faire ça ? Il ne la voyait pas mais elle devinait ses moindres envies.  
« J'ai envie que tu me voies telle que je suis vraiment mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose avant… C'est, c'est la première fois que je fais ça… C'est la première fois qu'un homme posera ses mains sur moi de cette façon… »  
Ron ne pût se retenir, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre… Et se retrouva face à Fleur, Sa Fleur, la femme de sa vie, allongée nue sur une couverture, le feu se reflétant sur sa peau laiteuse. Lui était dans la pénombre, elle ne le voyait toujours pas.   
« J'aime tellement ton corps et tes cheveux roux. Es-tu aussi chaud que la couleur de tes cheveux ne le laissent présager ? » dit-elle d'une voix suave et terriblement sensuelle.  
Il allait avancer d'un pas vers la lumière quand il sentit une présence. Un homme à la carrure imposante s'agenouilla près de Fleur, Sa bien-aimée. C'était un homme qu'il aurait pu trouver beau si les garçons n'étaient pas si fiers, c'était surtout un homme nu qui apposait ses mains sur le corps de celle qui lui avait ravi son cœur. Il commença à la caresser, lui massant tout d'abord les épaules puis approchant sa bouche de son dos, redessinant la colonne vertébrale de Fleur, cette fleur vénéneuse qui venait de lui briser le cœur.  
« Tu es si belle, Fleur… »  
Ron reconnu aussitôt cette voix… « Bill »… Son frère, son propre frère…  
Ron descendit à toutes jambes l'escalier et couru sans cesse jusqu'à arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle commune. Il était tard et il n'y avait plus personne… ou presque. Seule Hermione était présente, assoupie sur un gros livre poussiéreux. Ron la regarda, et petit à petit il se sentit apaisé. Il resta un très long moment ainsi, à l'observer. Comment avait-il pu croire que Fleur l'aimait ? Comment avait-il pu croire aimer cette demi-vélane ? Surtout quand il avait sous les yeux une fille tout bonnement superbe ?  
C'est à cet instant qu'il compris… Petit Ronnie venait de se réveiller et il lui indiquait qu'il l'avait choisit Elle et pas une autre. Avec elle, petit Ronnie ne serait jamais en berne, avec elle petit Ronnie serait toujours d'attaque, et ça il en était sur, aussi vrai qu'il était roux !

* * *

J'espere que ça vous a plu, surtout a vous les fan de Ron/Hermione :D (que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas!) 

Alors n'oubliez pas, envoyez moi une petite review :)


	5. Ne rien oublier

Petit drabble ecrit pour un defi sur rouxattitude. Merci de laissez une petite review si vous le lisez (juste un "j'ai lu" ça fait plaisir :D)

* * *

**Titre** : Ne rien oublier  
**Défi**: Liste  
**Personnages**: Ron/Hermione  
**Rating**: Tout public  
**Résumé**: Ron se repete une liste pour ne surtout rien oublier le jour J...

Ne rien oublier, surtout ne rien oublier !  
Son vanity, pour qu'elle puisse faire sa toilette,  
Quelques vêtements, surtout son gilet, celui que sa mère à lui lui avait offert pour son premier noël dans la famille. Oui, elle l'aimait ce gilet, il allait tellement bien avec ces yeux chocolats. Ah ! Il ne devait pas oublier ses grosses chaussettes ! Frileuse comme elle était, elle en aurait besoin !  
Une photo d'eux deux, au temps de Poudlard. Elle riait, le soleil se reflétait dans ses cheveux, ils etaient heureux, mais moins que maintenant !  
Et son livre préféré ! Elle avait du le livre une bonne vingtaine de fois !  
L'ours en peluche était déjà en place dans le sac de voyage. Ah ! Où étaient les clés de la voiture ? Elle avait voulu vivre loin de la magie, pour oublier disait-elle. Et il avait approuvé. Mais en cet instant, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser de poudre de cheminette ou autre sortilège.  
« - Ronnnnn, je crois, je crois que c'est le moment  
- Tu, tu es sure ?  
- RON ! Prend ces putains d'affaires et emmène moi plus vite que ça à l'hôpital ! »

Ron attrapa les affaires qu'il avait soigneusement preparées : le vanity, les vetements, la photo, le livre et l'ours en peluche.  
Ne rien oublier, ne rien oublier.  
Ron rattrapa Hermione près de la porte d'entrée l'aidant à descendre doucement les marches.  
Il n'allait surement pas oublier qu'il allait devenir papa d'ici quelques heures ! 


End file.
